Snowmageddon/520 B.C.
In 520 B.C., the entire planet of Saturn faced Snowmageddon. In this event, Bart Sampson had his first encounter with the monsterous storm when he was forced to be locked inside his school. Winter Bart Sampson Just hours before Snowmageddon hit Bart Sampson's town, schools & towns were put on alert about the storm's arrival & an hour before hitting, Bart Sampson's school released their students to return home & dismissed classes for six months. Bart, having forgotten something, dared to return to the school & get back to his house before the storm hit. However, upon going in, he was locked in by maintenance & managed to break free of the school, but was greeted by gusts of wind & snow as Snowmageddon had begun. Bart had to flee back into his school & slammed the doors shut. Having brought the necessary supplys in the event, however unlikely, that should happen, Bart armed his radio & called to Milhouse Van Houseman, who gathered up his friends & sister, Lisa. The group of teenagers risked freezing for Bart's sake as they ventured out of their houses to Milhouse's. Bart was unable to leave the school due to the lack of winter clothing against the freezing cold & the distance separating him from his house. Bart would freeze up before he even got halfway back. His entrapment became a predicament on the radio station for the school, which was up broadcasting Bart's conditions. The worst part of the disaster settled in quickly: down in the Capitol, on the southern hemisphere of Saturn, defects in proper isolation of wires caused rain to pour into a gap & short circuit one of the twin generators powering the northern hemisphere. This short circuit then ran to Bart's town, which had power generators divided into six different sector circuits. Five of the generators that had been programmed correctly had taken note of the glitch for three seconds & restarted under normal functions, but the sixth generator, having a faulty program system, did not take in the glitch & self-terminated. This meant that the power of Bart's town would terminate in Sector Six, which was the exact sector Bart's school was located in. Milhouse, reading out this, told Bart that he had 15 minutes of spare electricity left before the entire school electricity source would go dead & if it did die, then Bart's communications would fail as they were directly in route with the electrical system of any buildings he was in or near. Milhouse then took notes & concluded that the one question of all problems was the key point: heat. Bart had found enough food in the kitchens & could use the school water fountains whenever necessary. But, to conserve electricity until his rescue, Bart had to shut off the entire school, which meant all electronics, lighting & he had to stop the heater, which was the largest consumer of electricity. Now, in question of heat, Bart retreated to hide out inside the school gymnasium, which Milhouse had concluded that if Bart remained within the gym for a certain time with the doors locked & him being able to consume a ration of food that would keep him alive, he would live for a number of days to weeks. Bart relocated his resources to the gym & was forced to remain inside for prolonged periods of time to retain heat from humidity built up by the continuous body sweat that came from the students who exercised in that room for years. However, with the power off, the temperature within the school dropped rapidly outside the gym, leaving the gym the only refuge. Bringing along a canteen, Bart filled it with water & only left the gym to refill it. As the days passed, the temperature within the gym itself dropped a degree Fahrenheit almost every day & a half. Soon, in the last weeks of the time locked in the school, the temperature became as low as 34, which was warm in comparison to the rest of the school. Meanwhile, rescue scouts were out building up supplys to help get to & from the school without freezing to death. Rescue In the final week, Milhouse's troops sprang for the rescue. However, the amount of snow accumulated over time was obscuring their sense of direction as it was as high as 10 feet, forcing the captive rescuers to climb out of a window. Meanwhile, the school was below a hill of snow & the storm acceleratedd in snowfall. To find the school, Milhouse told Bart it was now safe to power up as he had enough now to survive until rescue. He also asked him to put some spotlights he could find on the roof so they could locate the school. Bart had the freedom to power up everything, but had to leave the heater at minimum power to prevent blackout. Half of Milhouse's rescue team retreated home for preparations & the other half stayed behind to set up camp. The next morning, snowfall decreased & little light managed to get to Saturn & Milhouse drove his Snow Rover to the campsite. The Snow Rover was a heavy armed vehicle that was filled with heating insulation & could hold 5 people. Milhouse piloted the Rover while Lisa Sampson & 2 others awaited Bart's rescue. Milhouse eventually spotted the lights of the school & the squadron advanced on the school. Bart then retreated from the building & was assisted into the Rover, where he was driven home to his house & the group disbanded.